The present disclosure generally relates to monitoring execution of applications on a runtime system and documenting the observed behavior of the applications, and more particularly relates to an information processing system that monitors the execution of an application and automatically generates documentation for the executing application from the monitored information.
Understanding the behavior of long running applications with strong run-time dynamics is very challenging. This is due to the need for capturing the history of changes in runtime behavior that happen during the execution of the application, and determining the change events that are worthy of inclusion in this history. Furthermore, significant changes in the runtime behavior, such as variations in the application topology, workload, or runtime state and metrics, could be difficult to digest by a human operator. Therefore, automatic monitoring of application runtime behavior has been attempted with marginal success in collecting and identifying relevant information. Typically, a human operator has to analyze the collected information over time and then summarize what information the human operator determines to be relevant in a report or other documentation. This can be a tedious and inefficient process for a human operator.